warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Silversong123
Mentor Hi Silversong. I'm Nightfern, the head sysop of WSW. I'm also your mentor. I see you've used my codes on your userpage. :D That's fine (I don't care), but it looks weird. Mind changing the colors? xDD. So, if you have any questions regarding this wiki, please contact me. There's information on the welcome message, but it's shallow. If you want to dig deeper, leave me a message. You seem like a very cool apprentice and I'd love to see you grow into a dedicated member of this wiki. Your charart is amazing! Good luck! mapleleaf 17:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and do you mind chatting with me? Just go on any page (like fanfiction) and you'll see a chat on the right top or bottom. mapleleaf 17:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, don't trouble yourself about it. I was just saying you should customize the colors to make them your own, lol. Even a different shade of purple. xD. Um, I can chat tomorrow night, I think. At, like, YOUR 8:00 (my 7:00) But I'm in Colombia, I never know where I'll be. :D mapleleaf 23:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Get your butt over at chat! mapleleaf 23:07, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Silversong! Welcome to WSW! Would you like to be friends? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 09:59, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Psst, quick, Raineh is a girl! Change it fast! xDDDD. mapleleaf 17:16, July 2, 2011 (UTC) OMG, I did the same thing when I first met her. :D. mapleleaf 17:21, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. :) mapleleaf 17:27, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Silver! We have been talking on the chat for a while, so i was wondering if yuo mabye wanted to be friends? You seem really nice. ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]100 Edits!! 23:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yay! =P ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Never mind...btw, CHAT please! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:27, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure, Silver! WW is a wiki is an encyclopedia on every character or place, as well as books. It's pretty uptight and strict their, and your only allowed 1 image on your profile- AND it needs to be done by you or someone you asked, not a character's art, say Cinderpelt's. You write book information, fill in character stuff, join some projects, and just edit. There's a image, signature, and Warriors Wiki is NOT policy- might as well read 'em. Good luck! mapleleaf 03:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Meh. It's strict, but I go on, and I have like 800 edits or something. :D mapleleaf 15:33, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Oops, I didn't think of that. xD. There's a lot of information to be put now that Crookedstar's Promise is out. mapleleaf 15:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) You better stay longer than that! lol. Yes, I did. :) mapleleaf 15:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Silver! Lol- Feather200 edits! 06:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi Silver! I was bored, so I dropped by to say hi! =D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 06:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) chatteh!!! NOW! Feather300 edits! 00:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oi, Apprentice! Silver! You're my apprentice (great one, too. :D). You should be asking me a ton of questions, damn it. xD. Like, how to make a poll or how I add a category or something. lol. SO ASK. Cheers!!!! Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 16:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey homie! I'm a mentor like Nightfern now! although i don't have an apprentice yet. FeatherMew? 21:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I take pictures of my computer and other things with a download called "Quick screen capture". FeatherMew? 05:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Chat. FeatherMew? 06:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon LOLZ i saw, but don't worry, it gets better the more you draw. however, you photoshope skills are great! if you want me to draw yu a pic of your char, i'd be happy to oblige you. but be forwarned, i'm terrible at cats (that pic i put up was a rare one XD) [[User:Shadowsong*|'Shadowsong']][[User Talk:Shadowsong*|''Flying is a Fantasy; but let's do it anyway!! ]] 13:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) chat? FeatherMew? 22:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon wanna chat me? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 21:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) go get yourself on chat!! FeatherMew? 19:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Lol hey. Like my new "offical self-logo" on my page? FeatherMew? 01:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon The current one on my page witn the feather? GIMP ;) FeatherMew? 05:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon catteh? Or chat XD if your still on... FeatherMew? 17:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sweet RP cats. And abotu sasha, she always live, she lives in my heart forever. FeatherMew? 01:28, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Silverrrr.... are you online? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|' sea']] 23:22, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I was there. But you dissapeared. FeatherMew? 23:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re: The Ferns of Night No, I did not leave, dear apprentice. xD. And yes, I will continue this epic story. :) I went to my uncle's ''finca, ranch, for the week and they don't have wifi. To post up a picture, click on the green puzzle piece while editing, and add the name of the file, for example: Like this.png If it's too big re-size it. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 16:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) chat..! FeatherMew? 01:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon sorry i didnt answer! come back please! FeatherMew? 01:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Members of P:I Hello. If your getting this message, you are a member of P:I and you are invited to join in the contest that we will be holding in Augest from the 7th to the 20th. Dates may change but that will not affect you what-so-ever. We can assure you you will difinatly have at least a week. The contest is... To chosoe one of the six cats that journied to sun-down place, (--Brambleclaw, Squirrel''paw'', Crow''paw,'' Tawnypelt, Stormfur and Feathertail--) and re-create them in P:I charart form. Please use correct blanks and colors based on what you think the charaters look like in your mind when you see the description. ' Entering can be found here you can also enter on that page. If you have any other questions or comments, please contact Feathermoon or Cloudskye here or here. Enjoy, FeatherMew? 06:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hehe, eating breakfast. BEARCLAW FOREVER. NO CHEATING. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 15:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Just saying no logging out and voting again. Oi, any questions before I graduate this awesome user with 527 edits? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 15:14, August 6, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by "pixels"? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 15:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo. check out my new blog. Feather 06:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hey, Silver, Chat? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 17:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, we can chat like this. So, what you doing? And I voted for your Bear on the best Bear poll thingy! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 17:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) CHAT> WE HAVE IMPORTANT BEARTOOTH STUFF TO DISCUSS. Feather 18:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon are you able to come on chat now? Feather 19:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sure. When your adding catogories, type in whatever you want the catogory to be named. save it, and it's a catogory. Feather 22:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon That wasnt simple? >.< okay i'll make a screen shot for you. Feather 22:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Below your editing box, click add catogory, type in whatever you want it to say, and then click enter when done. click publish. Feather 23:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon well, yea. XD AND write more of The day the earth went cold before i become a overly-overly-overly devoted fan!! Feather 23:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon *cough cough* ''How do you make a category page/ I have no clue! I would have asked nighteh, but she never answers my questions anymore :( So now I'm asking you. Can you tell me in the simplest way possible? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 22:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I saw that. Offensive. :P The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 03:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC) hey toboe? can you help me make a siggy like yours? i love kiba and this is what i did so far with my siggy: KibaThe search for Paradise... 21:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) but there is a problem. Whever you click it goes to a page that doesn't exist can you please help? - Ravenflight00 *random glomp* Chat? Feathermoon 03:40, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh noes! Thats horrid! BTW, you better write more of The day the earth went cold soon or else...>:3 Feathermoon 03:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Of course, Silver... why would I deny you entry? XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]''' '''06:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) >:) Feathermoon 08:24, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Chat, or on you on that one computer? Feathermoon 17:43, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon >:| whats wrong with that computer anyway? Feathermoon 17:48, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon No, I tried to count your approved charart, and didn't count 7. Can you give me a list? Feathermoon 17:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon